


От пасти льва и от рогов единорогов

by Gevion



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Dark, Dubious Morality, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Mysticism, Resurrection, Temporary Character Death, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: Тот сорвавшийся с балки висельник, которого ему приказали добить, был лишь первым. Вскоре Леви устал считать.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан специально для team ERURI 2016. В качестве сюжетной основы взята история Берика Дондарриона и Тороса из Мира.
> 
> Доп. предупреждения: пафос, тлен, неграфические кровь-кишки, упоминание проституции, альтернативная география и история Вестероса, неоднократная смерть и воскрешение главного персонажа.

Тот, которого вздернули на гнилой балке в переулке, чтобы из окна королевской спальни была видна его шея, перетянутая петлей, стал первым. Древесина с хрустом обломилась под весом. При падении он переломал ноги, из посиневших губ вывалился опухший язык.

— Делай с ним что хочешь, только пусть эта свинья перестанет визжать, — говоривший отводил глаза и прятал нос в надушенный платок. — Сбрось в Черноводную, если потребуется. Здешние воды и так смердят.

Лезвие легко вошло в плоть, скользнуло вдоль кости в глубину — он дернулся раз, другой. Резко запахло мочой. Три золотые монеты и серебряный перстень звякнули о пыльный камень у самых сапог:

— Купи себе новый плащ, жрец. Ты весь в крови.

Леви не стал наклоняться за ними. Бросил нож, сплюнул на землю вязкую слюну и брезгливо отер руки, жалея, что не догадался взять с собой бурдюк с вином.

За первого заплатили достаточно щедро, чтобы Леви не задавал вопросов, но он долго помнил те налитые желчью глаза.

* * *

Призрак второго, безымянного слепца, он утопил на дне дубового бочонка с дорнийским вином.

Третий долго хрипел, из груди в развороченных доспехах торчал кинжал — его убийца, маменькин сынок из королевской стражи, пристроенный на службу ради жалования, так и не понял, куда целиться, и сталь вошла меж ребер недостаточно высоко.

— Заверши начатое, — сказал недоумок, подбрасывая в ладони монеты в толстом кожаном кошельке, — а я тебе заплачу.

Леви в ответ ощерился и покрепче сжал кулаки.

Четвертый, напуганный мальчишка-мясник, подслушавший разговор, не предназначенный для его ушей, в последнем рывке едва не прикончил самого Леви.

Пятый, чей-то новорожденный бастард, плакал в колыбели, тянул пухлые розовые руки к кормилице — Леви так и не смог заставить себя коснуться ни его, ни ее. Бросил деньги злобно шипевшему посреднику, подосланному нерадивым отцом:

— Я не убиваю женщин и младенцев, так и передай.

За это его той же ночью вытащили из богадельни в Блошином Конце, не слушая, что кричала вслед Изабель, — накинули на голову мешок и бросили в трясущуюся труповозку, которую выволокла в ближайший лес полудохлая кляча. Потом поставили на колени перед лордом, которому мешало незаконно прижитое отродье. Ухватили за волосы на затылке и задрали голову так, чтобы Леви видел перед собой только перевитую золотую цепь на жирном, обтянутом бархатным камзолом животе.

— Сыну шлюхи, даже если он носит красное, не пристало спорить с господином. Не боишься, что за ослушание тебя бросят в огонь к твоему богу, жрец?

Спину жгло, от костра тянуло паленой плотью. У Леви забрали меч и вывернули карманы в поисках припрятанного оружия, но забыли проверить за отворотами сапог.

Кровь шестого, высокородного лорда, плодившего бастардов, седьмого, его помощника, и восьмого, дрожавшего от страха возницы с патлами немытых рыжих волос, пахла так же, как кровь первого — висельника, которого вздернули недостаточно высоко. В их карманах было пусто, но Леви срезал печатку с толстого пальца лорда и забрал цепь.

На рассвете он разбросал еще дымившиеся ветки и тлеющие кости по влажной от росы траве, огрел дурную клячу прутом и покрепче закутался от осенней стужи в красную шесть плаща. Он не молился, но слышал вкрадчивый шепот, оседавший жирной сажей на одежде, лице, губах.

* * *

После девятого, мейстера, любившего щупать больных мальчишек, и десятого — может, он был неплохим человеком, а может, и не был, Изабель пачкала кровью застиранные платки, и на снадобья для нее требовалось все больше монет, — Леви перестал считать.

— Братец, — шептала Изабель, отталкивая его ослабевшей рукой, — братец, не стой так близко. Лучше помолись за меня. Когда все закончится, пусть эту хворь сожгут вместе со мной.

Леви не касался ее, но не отходил от постели ни на шаг. Немая знахарка, смуглая до черноты и слепая на один глаз ведьма, согласилась приходить утром и вечером. Ее цепкие костлявые руки ловко управлялись с провонявшими рвотой и травами повязками, через которые дышала Изабель.

На третий день старуха отвела Леви в сторону, провела ребром ладони по горлу, ткнув сухим пальцем в постель, на которой спала Изабель, и поскребла ногтем по пустому кошельку.

Леви кивнул:

— Я достану.

Она покачала головой. Он повторил:

— Завтра же достану еще золота.

Изабель проворочалась всю ночь, прятала искусанные от муки запястья, натягивая рукава посеревшей рубашки поверх следов. Леви не знал, как унять ее боль, и молчал. Наконец она разомкнула сухие губы — заговорила тем же голосом, каким на своем последнем ложе, в грязном борделе среди пьяных стражников и вшивых шлюх, говорила когда-то его мать:

— Ты не веришь, а я верю — и в твоего огненного бога, и в тебя. Не надо делать все это ради меня. Все равно я теперь умру. Вернись в храм, там тебе не откажут в крыше над головой. Не могу смотреть, как ради меня ты пачкаешь руки.

Леви погладил ее по влажным от пота волосам и ответил так же, как отвечал матери ее брат:

— Знаешь же, как говорят, сестрица: на красном плаще не видно вина. И вины.

* * *

Во сне он слышал голоса прошлого:

— Милый, о милый, мой милый, — звала в кромешной темноте мать. Ее едва теплое дыхание пахло маковым молоком. — Погаси этот факел, Леви. Когда я смотрю на тебя, то вижу только огонь.

Она сдирала ногти об остов кровати — ее терзала занесенная кем-то из постояльцев хворь. Под вечер пришел дядя, ее брат. Леви не знал, как его зовут, и каждый раз прятался от его страшного лица и красного плаща под занавеску, за которой рабочие девки отмывали теплой водой бедра от семени. Дядя постоял над матерью, что-то сказал ей на ухо. Леви показалось, в его ладони тускло блеснул в луче вышедшей луны нож. Мать перестала хрипеть.

— Пойдем, — его взяли за руку и потянули на холод, в ночь.

В храме Огненного Бога даже днем горели жаркие очаги. Брат матери, родная кровь, которой Леви не знал, на следующий же день оставил его с другими жрецами и на прощание потрепал по щеке:

— Необязательно верить во Владыку, достаточно ему служить. Каждому нужны кров и пища, понял, малец? Делай что должно, и тебе заплатят сполна. А я уезжаю из Мира. Никогда меня не ищи.

Леви думал, что останется со жрецами только на ночь, но провел в храме Владыки Света следующие десять долгих лет. За непослушание его хлестали по бокам длинной жердью и заставляли таскать полные ведра воды.

Во снах он видел далекий город, его красные бойницы, его облитых жидким огнем людей: плавящуюся плоть, желтые дымящиеся кости, нанизанные на пики светловолосые головы. Видел порванные стяги — львов с золотыми гривами на соленом морском ветру.

«Глупец не умеет ценить посланные самим Владыкой откровения», — шептались о нем наставники и другие мальчишки, а Леви, чтобы прогнать видения, с силой надавливал пальцами на свежие синяки и ночи напролет простаивал на коленях посреди монастырского двора.

В двадцать Леви выставили за порог — отправили в Королевскую Гавань, чтобы он нес Слово Огня неверным. Надеясь, что по дороге его настигнет пришедшая с востока хворь или зарежут разбойники, с нескрываемым облегчением захлопнули за ним тяжелую дверь.

В двадцать один он дошел до Гавани, стерев ноги в кровь и сохранив из вещей, с которыми покидал храм, лишь нательное белье, штаны и плащ жреца, защищавший от лишнего внимания — на красной шерсти суеверно не задерживали взгляд.

С моря в Гавань несло рыбный запах и аромат летнего цветения. Леви сразу узнал пики из своих снов на стенах Красного замка, хоть и не увидел там голов.

Он никому не навязывался. Со временем его стали узнавать и звали просто — жрецом.

Изабель, худая и ловкая, прокралась однажды ночью к его постели в богадельне, чтобы обокрасть, потом, когда он некстати проснулся, почувствовав ее пролезшую в карман руку, попыталась соблазнить, а когда он не поддался — осталась рядом насовсем. Кроме нее и плешивой, жалостливо смотревшей псины, подобранной у причала, у Леви никого не было. Он помогал переносить товар с заморских кораблей на сушу, а Изабель торговала ворованными побрякушками, плетеными корзинами и маслами, пропитавшими причудливыми ароматами и одежду, и постель. Им хватало на пищу для себя и для пса.

Через два года Изабель заразил хворью, схватив за обнаженное плечо в вырезе платья, один из проходимцев. Она долго молчала, сохла и темнела лицом. Однажды Леви едва успел вытащить ее из волны прибоя, прежде чем она задохнулась морской водой, — долго укачивал на руках, обещая, что найдет лекарство. Тем же вечером он пошел к старику, собиравшему наемников для грязных дел, и продал последнее, что имел, — право не пачкать руки в крови.

Тот сорвавшийся с балки висельник, которого ему приказали добить, был лишь первым. Вскоре Леви устал считать.

— Братец, милый братец, где же ты, — теперь ему снилось, это Изабель зовет его из кромешной тьмы. Это ее дыхание пахнет маковым молоком. — Погаси этот факел, Леви. Когда я смотрю на тебя, то вижу только огонь.

* * *

Наутро, еще до рассвета, он пошел в кабак к Роржу — там всегда собиралась поглазеть на представления толпа зевак, пахло диким зверем, нутряным жиром и дерьмом. Рябая девка драила столы от потеков свечного воска, мальчишка в грязной робе подметал пол. Кусака с трудом вытаскивал во двор за ноги дохлого кабана. После боев выдохшуюся скотину потрошили и продавали ее жесткое, пропитавшееся страхом и болью мясо беднякам — раньше эту вырезку покупала и Изабель, пока Леви не запретил тратить деньги на вонючий третьесортный товар.

— Не думал, что ты осмелишься прийти сюда снова после того, как пожалел того бедняжку-бастарда, сердобольный жрец, — Рорж усмехнулся. Он смотрел сверху вниз и поводил плечами. Леви старался дышать через рот и не поворачиваться к двери спиной. От зловония кружилась голова. Он не стал пытать счастья в других местах: все знали, на что он способен, но кроме Роржа никто не желал платить красному плащу столько же, сколько другим наемникам.

— Согласен на любое дело, на любого человека. Хоть самого короля. Но деньги вперед.

Он ждал — сейчас велят катиться вон, придется искать работу за городом, оставив Изабель на неизвестно сколько времени одну. Рорж, однако, не спешил отказывать — хмыкнул под нос и достал кошель.

— Есть одно дело, как раз для тебя. Не хочешь ли уложить лорда-молнию на лопатки во имя самого короля?

  
* * *

Он всегда был маленьким и вертким, как зверек. Другие мальчишки обзывали его недокормышем и награждали тычками, но боялись задевать по-настоящему. Красные жрецы только качали головами, глядя на тщедушное детское тело, вздыхали и ждали, когда он вытянется, чтобы выучить его обращаться с мечом — каждый служитель Бога обязан быть готовым пролить за него кровь в бою.

К двенадцати он так и не вытянулся, под грубым сукном рубашки проступали ребра. В день тринадцатилетия его вывели во двор на солому, вложили в руку дешевый и слишком тяжелый меч и сказали — дерись. Если хочешь есть, пить, спать под этим кровом — дерись. Лезвие, что обожгло предплечье первой саднящей царапиной, было холодным, но Леви тогда показалось, оно раскалено докрасна.

Он научился уворачиваться от чужих ударов и нападать сам, ни на мгновение не задерживаясь на одном месте. Порезы, оставленные старым оружейным мастером, обучавшим мальчишек-храмовников, долго ныли, но с каждым разом их становилось все меньше.

— А ты быстрый и зубастый, как волчонок, — засмеялся тот, когда Леви впервые дотянулся острием меча до его груди. — Даже молодой лорд-молния не справился бы лучше, а я видел его в деле, сам обучал его, пока меня не сослали сюда за пьянство. Жаль, нашему Богу нужны не великие воины, а послушные рабы.

Леви тряхнул головой и ушел, не сказав никому ни слова о том, что услышал от старика. А на следующий день на двери оружейной висел огромный амбарный замок и мальчишек на утреннюю тренировку забирал кто-то другой.

— Мы служим Владыке, который есть свет, тепло и жизнь, — был ответ наставника. — Брат, который пренебрежительно отзывается о том, что свято, нам не брат.

Через несколько лет сказали собирать пожитки и самому Леви. Велели сворачивать красный плащ, от которого пахло плохо вычесанной шестью и ночами, проведенными на жестком соломенном ложе, да брать неудобный и ненадежный меч. Положили ломоть черствого хлеба и дурно пахнущий козий сыр в котомку. Сказали:

— Мы служим Владыке, который есть свет, тепло и жизнь. Не забывай об этом в пути.

Он зашагал к Королевскому тракту, не оглядываясь, и не стал напоследок напоминать наставнику, что когда-то тот называл его своим братом по Огненному Отцу.

Когда он впервые ступил на городскую брусчатку, над Королевской Гаванью гремела гроза, трепала королевских единорогов на флагах. Небо над Черноводной с одной стороны резали острые, словно нож, молнии. С другой в него вгрызались красные зубцы дворца.

На улице Стали за украденное у зазевавшегося стражника золото ему продали новый меч, показали, как выйти в Блошиный Конец, и подсказали, что передать хозяйке богадельни, чтоб взяла незнакомца в красном на постой.

Леви не был ни рабом, ни воином, ни жрецом для этого странного и слишком разросшегося, будто смертельная опухоль, города — только чужаком. Той ночью он видел во сне лишь огонь.

* * *

Прошлый Десница умер от той же хвори, что и Изабель. Когда он угас, никто не решался шептаться о том, как это странно — высокородный лорд слег от болезни бедняков. C Севера прибыл новый Десница, и весть о нем, словно прибой, за считанные часы докатилась до Блошиного Конца. Одни говорили, король совсем выжил из ума, раз приблизил к себе лорда Шадиса, а тот спятил, раз согласился, другие твердили — только так и нужно поступать с опасным врагом, которого нельзя просто убить.

— Что-то будет, Леви. Что-то грядет, — взгляд Изабель был мутным, от повязок пахло дурманом. — Будь осторожен.

— Буду, — обещал Леви, а про себя думал: не знаю, показывает тебе будущее скорая смерть или та отрава, которую толчет в ступке старуха-знахарка, но ты права. Как же ты права.

На турнир в честь Десницы созвали знатные семьи со всего Вестероса, с далеких островов и из Вольных городов. Изможденные бедняки чистили улицы от соломы, навоза и глины, а женщины отмывали их едким составом из золы. Нищих сгоняли на самые окраины, а бездомных мальчишек за медные гроши посылали с поручениями в торговые ряды.

На площадях вывесили флаги — крученые рога единорогов, их пенные гривы и темные глаза; натерли до блеска мраморные лестницы перед дворцом. Из Летнего моря корабли приходили такими гружеными, что удивительно было, как они не потонули под весом диковинной снеди и потешных зверей. На рынке уже скупили лучший товар — купцы и торговцы отяжелели от сытого довольства и золота, которым набили карманы.

Возле шатров с платками и лентами толкались служанки фрейлин и модницы победнее, звонко смеялись и лукаво прикладывали к плечу то один отрез, то другой:

— Приехал лорд Шадис, а с ним и остальные вельможи. Дорнийский принц с ядовитым жалом вместо языка, холостой заморский султан с кривым ятаганом да еще молодой лорд-молния, полукровка со львом на гербе — из-за смешанной крови он непобедим. Служанки слышали, как его оруженосец клялся, что волосы господина горят золотом, слепят противников, и он не надевает шлем… Лорды будут биться ради чести, славы, милости короля. И любви придворных дам.

Леви кривился, заслышав эту чепуху, и с отвращением представлял, как те же девицы облепят каждого рыцаря, что бросит в их сторону хоть один взгляд.

В Блошином Конце было темно от копоти и печного дыма. Изабель дышала тяжело, час от часа бледнела и все чаще пила маковый дурман. Она ненавидела короля той кровной ненавистью, которой проникаются рожденные в лачуге к тем, кто рос во дворцах, и Леви так и не решился признаться ей, на чьи деньги была куплена свежая еда.

За три дня до турнира Рорж свел его с неприметным человеком на задворках королевского замка. Тот вручил Леви завернутый в тряпку прозрачный сосуд, от которого шел зеленоватый маслянистый свет.

— На первый поединок много не потребуется, хватит и одной капли на лезвие, но к следующему придется заменить меч, учти — это пламя ест сталь, будто тонкую бумагу. Коня приведут позже. Не забывай, что поклялся исполнить поручение, жрец. А мы не оставим твою сестру умирать без воды, еды и крыши над головой.

Леви сжал зубы покрепче и склонил голову так почтительно, как только мог, не думая о том, чего от него ждут. Изабель таяла, как свеча. Ради нее он готов был убить хоть великана, хоть ледяного демона из-за Стены.

Хоть слишком честного лорда-молнию с золотой головой.

* * *

Служителя Огня, чужака без роду и племени, с легкостью допустили до турнира — на то была воля короля.

«Жрец-без-Имени из Мира, непревзойденный заклинатель огня», — так прокричал о нем глашатай. Ступая вперед, Леви почувствовал, как кожаные ремни, на которых крепились наплечники, все сильнее врезаются в грудь.

Негодное после первого поединка лезвие, пожранное диким огнем, валялось под ногами — Леви старался не смотреть на темные язвы, разъевшие сталь, не вспоминать, что видел когда-то давно, в откровениях, от которых бледнели другие храмовники: плавящуюся плоть, желтые дымящиеся кости, нанизанные на пики светловолосые головы на соленом морском ветру.

В первый раз пришлось непросто. Зеленое пламя лизало меч, казалось, еще немного — и доберется до перчатки, а потом и до руки. Послушный, ко всему приученный конь хрипел от жара, брызгал пеной, косил злые глаза. Леви сжал поводья покрепче.

Темная кобыла, на которой гордо восседал его первый противник — молодой рыцарь, что неохотно прятал пышные каштановые кудри под шлем, — заржала так, будто ее уже опалило дыханием страшного огня. Она скинула ездока, шлем покатился по траве, кудри мгновенно выпачкались в грязи. Леви не смотрел, но слышал — первым ему захлопал король, за ним — Десница, а после и все остальные. Леви не остался слушать их крики и сбежал в свой шатер.

Второму противнику не повезло. «Зря ты не испугался зеленого пламени», — подумал Леви. Потом поддел доспех на его груди острием выгоревшего меча, надавил крошившейся под рукой сталью посильнее, пока глупец не заорал.

Третий почти сразу сдался на его милость, и тогда король — не видевший собственных ног из-за выпиравшего живота толстяк, которому так нравилось смотреть, как его запуганные подданные дергаются в петле, отроду не державший оружия, отродье другого безумного короля — закричал во всю глотку, будто охотничьему псу:

— Ату его, жрец! Ату!

Темноволосый мальчишка, у которого еще не пробилась борода, обмочился со страху. Повязанная на удачу кем-то из фрейлин лента на его предплечье развязалась и лежала рядом — белоснежный шелк сперва пожелтел от мочи, а потом посерел от пыли. Леви не смотрел ни на соперника, ни по сторонам. Только случайно скользнул взглядом по королевской ложе. Рядом с королем сидел Десница — лорд Шадис, облысевший после пыток в подземельях предыдущего короля, полубезумный после того, что видел на Севере, с темным лицом. А за его плечом, будто тень, склонился лорд Смит — с жестокими глазами северянина-полукровки, чья мать пришла из-за Стены. Даже сидя он казался огромным.

«Не хочешь ли уложить на лопатки лорда-молнию, жрец?» — сперва Леви вспомнил слова Роржа, а потом вспомнилось и давно погребенное: «А ты быстрый и зубастый, как волчонок. Даже молодой лорд-молния не справился бы лучше. Жаль, нашему Богу угодны не великие воины, а послушные рабы».

Толпа бесновалась. Леви не стал добивать мальчишку, и тогда о нем закричали уже по-другому — милосердный Жрец-без-Имени из Мира, честно победивший в схватке заклинатель огня.

Присланный самим королем оруженосец помог снять латы и налил в кубок горячего пряного вина.

— Его Величество просил передать, что очень доволен. Отдыхайте, — он помолчал, смахивая со стола хлебные крошки. Потом добавил: — Завтра вы встретитесь с лордом-молнией в общем бою, господин.

Умываясь ледяной водой, Леви вдруг задумался, наденет ли гордый лорд-молния шлем или облегчит его задачу. Перед сном в мыслях на мгновение мелькнуло странное — отросшие золотые волосы, пропахшие ветром и солью, такие яркие, что слепило глаза, — а потом была только темнота.

* * *

Сердце колотилось мелко и дробно, рядом слышны были крики, глухое лязганье и ржание чужих лошадей. Старый оружейник солгал: хоть Леви и был хорош — выбил лорда из седла копьем, — он не смог завершить начатое.

Тот поднялся, покачнувшись, но удержался на ногах, закашлялся и содрал с себя шлем — волосы были пыльные и слипшиеся от пота, но Леви почему-то никак не удавалось отвести глаза.

— Убьешь его быстро, пока не рассеялся дым от меча и костров. Скажи только на ухо: «Король шлет наилучшие пожелания», — и режь ему горло, пусть ублюдок захлебнется в собственной крови, — приказал несколько дней назад тот, кого Рорж привел к тайному ходу из замка. — Лорд Смит не должен пережить общий бой. А там попробуй разбери, что с ним случилось. Все скажут, несчастный лорд случайно напоролся на чей-то клинок. Жаль его, он был так молод и хорош собой.

Меч в опущенной руке стекал каплями на песок, таял от дикого огня ядовитым дымом — зловещей темной зеленью цвета желчи и жадеита, цвета пиромантовой мочи. Лезвие спрятанного в голенище сапога кинжала жгло ногу холодом даже через ткань. Леви медлил, а лорд Смит отчего-то не спешил звать на подмогу оруженосца или молить за свою жизнь. Он все понял, но не сдвинулся с места ни на шаг.

— Я не знаю твоего имени, — он выговаривал каждое слово тяжело, с хрипом, держался за вздымавшуюся грудь, жадно глотал воздух. Леви только тогда окончательно понял: не сумеет. Так — не убьет. Может быть, потом, в честном поединке, если удастся застать его одного и он не велит прежде схватить Леви за покушение на вельможу.

— Все зовут меня жрецом-без-имени, разве ты не слышал, лорд? — Леви ответил грубо, но тут же почтительно склонил голову.

— Мне бы пригодился такой человек, как ты.

Леви промолчал. Бросил меч на землю, толкнул чью-то кобылу, топтавшуюся на пути, и ушел, пока не рассеялся дым.

* * *

Леви не пытался скрыться, и через считанные минуты его нашли.

— Скажи хоть слово, попробуй хоть чем-то оправдываться, и я разорву тебя и сестру на куски, а потом скормлю кабанам и твоему псу, — Рорж держал его за горло. — Будешь лить слезы, как девка, и ползать на коленях? Что мне стоит найти другого наемника, посговорчивей тебя? Молчишь?

— Кажется, ты обещал быструю смерть, если скажу хоть слово, — Леви попробовал ухмыльнуться, но тут же согнулся от боли: в живот упирался мясницкий нож. Еще немного, и лезвие продырявит шерсть, а потом войдет в плоть. — К тому же, кроме меня никто не одолеет Смита один на один. Он слишком хитер. А навалиться на него всем вместе, как на охоте на кабана, твоему королю не позволит гордыня — кажется, он все еще верит, что притворная честь королевского дома выше всего? А много ли чести в том, чтобы подсылать на мирном турнире к недругу убийцу вроде меня?

— Надо было свернуть тебе шею еще тогда, после малыша-ублюдка. Теперь с меня спустят три шкуры, даже если я принесу ваши с сестрицей головы на блюде.

— Тронешь Изабель хоть пальцем, и я достану тебя из могилы.

Рорж захохотал — смехом глупца, который не знает, что значит красный плащ, слишком высоким смехом того, кто никогда не смотрел в костер, потому что боялся увидеть там что-то кроме языков огня.

— Не тебе торговаться. Удивлюсь, если твоя тлеющая изнутри падаль еще жива.

Он оскалился, показав гнилые зубы, и Леви, устав терпеть, вывернулся из-под его тяжелых рук, легко гнувших железные пруты, — не ломая, выкрутил запястье так, что нож теперь ткнулся Роржу под ребро.

— Слушай, когда я говорю. Повторять не стану. Тебе и правда стоило убить меня тогда. Теперь слишком поздно. Если ты или кто-то из твоих людей осмелится тронуть хоть волос на голове Изабель, я приду ночью к твоему окну, приоткрою створку и проберусь внутрь, мимо постели твоей чересчур юной жены. Сказать, что будет потом?

Рорж рванулся, напряг все мышцы, однако он был слишком грузен, чтобы подловить Леви во второй раз. Леви продолжил:

— Ее я не трону. А вот тебя… Назначь мне встречу. Когда все закончится, я подумаю над тем, чтобы оставить тебя в живых.

— Что ты скажешь посланнику короля? Что скажешь в свою защиту?

— Что лорд-молния готов взять меня в свою свору. Он такой же безумец, как и лорд Шадис, — идет прямо на обнаженный меч.

* * *

Человек, который в прошлую встречу принес дикий огонь в хрупком сосуде и отдал приказ, теперь смотрел совсем по-другому. Худой, в темной и длинной котте с капюшоном, он был похож на хищную горбоносую птицу-падальщика, выискивающую свежий труп.

— Король недоволен, он не будет мириться с тем, что врагам, жаждущим сместить его с престола и заменить своей марионеткой, все сходит с рук. Я найду доводы, которые смогут его убедить. Но для этого сперва ты должен убедить меня, жрец.

— Смит мог убить меня, но не стал этого делать. Мог сдать меня первому стражнику, но не стал делать и этого. Может, он знает что-то или слишком умен. Или любит посещать курильни, где дурной дым изгоняет последние здравые мысли из головы. Из меня плохой жрец, Бог не показывает мне грядущее, но я хороший убийца. Я умею читать по глазам, когда человек готов сдаться и умереть. Он не из таких.

Приходилось подбирать обходительные, слишком вежливые слова — заговори Леви так в Блошином Конце, его никто бы не понял, — но падальщик слушал внимательно, склонив голову набок. Наконец Леви замолчал, и тот развернулся, будто собирался уйти без ответа. Напоследок бросил из-за плеча:

— Хорошо. Проследи, с кем он говорит и кому шлет воронов с письмами. Или убей, если так проще, — не забывай, ты должен думать о благополучии сестры.

— Убить только его?

— Только его.

— Почему не Шадиса? Он влиятельнее и богаче.

— Шадис — старый лис, он хитер. Казна ему слишком задолжала. Банкиры Браавоса не станут терпеть, если кто-то решит посягнуть на его жизнь.

* * *

В покоях, отведенных лорду Смиту — подальше от королевской спальни, в теневой, не прогревающейся на солнце даже в жаркий полдень части замка, — было зябко, как в каменном погребе. Леви ждал, что увидит дорогие гобелены и мягкие дорнийские ковры, в которых утопают сапоги, но не заметил ни того, ни другого. Проводивший его мальчишка-паж поклонился и бесшумно выскользнул за дверь.

Лорд Смит смотрел пристально, словно ждал поклона теперь уже от него.

— Почему ты решил принять мое предложение? Почему не убил сразу, пока мог?

Леви только нахмурился, передернул плечами и удержал взгляд.

— У лорда много золота. В самый раз, чтобы поделиться с хорошо служащим ему жрецом.

Тот кивнул:

— Ты теперь служишь и мне, и им. Надеюсь, этого хватит, чтобы платить по твоим счетам, — он сказал чистую правду, произнес ее спокойно, вовсе не как упрек, и все же Леви почему-то предпочел бы не слышать ее сейчас. — Я все еще не знаю твоего имени, — договорив, он отвернулся.

— Зачем тебе мое имя? Зачем тебе скользкий, двуличный жрец, который хорошо умеет лишь убивать? Как видишь, я тоже умею задавать вопросы, мой лорд.

Лорд Смит усмехнулся, неспешно поднялся с места, отложив свернутое в несколько раз письмо — Леви, привыкшему смотреть на тех, кто выше на голову, без страха, вдруг захотелось отступить назад. Он вспомнил, как в каждой таверне, в каждом кабаке, в каждом борделе шептались о предыдущем лорде Смите, отце — тот осмелился ослушаться короля и взять в жены дикарку, пришедшую из-за Стены. Он не оставил после себя другого потомства, и тогда его наследником нарекли полукровку.

— Мне пригодится человек, похожий на меня самого.

Леви помедлил для виду, будто еще верил, что у него остался выбор, потом назвал свое имя. Сказал: «Согласен», — и удивился, увидев протянутую безоружную ладонь.

* * *

Лорд Смит просил, чтобы его называли Эрвином, мало пил и еще меньше спал. Перед тем, как отправиться к нему и провести очередной вечер за скучными, бесполезными и неинтересными для короля встречами с людьми, которых Леви не знал, каждый раз приходилось успокаивать Изабель. Она цеплялась за плащ, просила, плакала: «Не ходи, не ходи к нему… Убьют».

Старуха качала головой и беззвучно шевелила губами, испачканными темным соком — она растирала для Изабель забродившие ягоды с горячим медом и травами, время от времени пробуя получившееся варево сама.

Леви знал, чувствовал: осталось недолго. И жалел, что не может каждый день носить легкую и слишком слабую Изабель на дальний заброшенный причал, к теплой воде.

— Я слышал, твоя сестра умирает, — произнес однажды Эрвин, не поднимая взгляда от бумаг.

Леви едва удержал себя на месте и стал ждать новых угроз.

— Я видел, как от этой хвори умирает мой отец. Потом заболела жена лорда Шадиса, а после и его единственная дочь. Мне жаль, — Эрвин оторвался от работы, в правой руке хрустнуло гусиное перо — не замечая, он сжал пальцы в кулак. — Когда-то у меня был наставник. Старик, который мог опрокинуть в себя хоть целую бочку эля, даже после этого крепко державший меч. Он говорил, хворь пришла в Вестерос не сама собой, а в хрупких изящных сосудах — заключенная в тонком стекле, запечатанная лишь сургучом с печатью безумного короля. Сперва болели единицы из знати, самые непокорные. Потом ее не удалось сдержать. Понемногу она стихла, но изредка пожирает несчастных заживо и теперь. Понимаешь, о чем я говорю?

Леви не хотел слушать, не хотел знать — не хотел становиться тем, кому не посчастливилось раскрыть чью-то тайну. Его могли заколоть в подворотне и за меньшее, довольно было и того, что он служил двум ненавидящим друг друга господам.

Эрвин надолго замолчал.

— Наш король, — наконец он скривил тонкие губы, промелькнувшая улыбка была больше похожа на оскал, — плохо спит. Его заботит благоденствие крестьян. Вороны принесли черные вести из Речных земель. После того, как лорд Шадис отбыл в столицу, из-за Стены пришла беда: кровожадный и беспощадный великан. Десница не может покинуть свой пост, его место здесь. Мне поручено вести людей на северо-запад. Слишком рано, слишком быстро, — он ударил по столу кулаком, потом заговорил тише: — Готовься. И простись с сестрой.

Леви процедил сквозь зубы:

— Позволите идти, мой лорд?

Холодный взгляд Эрвина снова был обращен вниз.

— Иди. И не зови меня лордом. Довольно и того, что передо мной стелются остальные. Я не лучше тебя.

Эрвин окликнул Леви, когда тот уже ступил на порог:

— Ты же не ответишь, даже если это ловушка короля? Если это хитрость, чтобы разделить наши силы и разбить по одному? Так? Вряд ли тебе рассказали, но ты не помог бы, даже если бы знал?

* * *

В одну из последних ночей перед отъездом Леви лег спать на полу рядом с постелью Изабель и сквозь слипшиеся ресницы видел все, от чего бежал в прохладу и голод монастырских стен, в жар и вонь кабака, в другую жизнь, где умел лишь убивать и не запоминал снов.

Он видел: красная вода в заливе Королевской Гавани, раскаленные докрасна решетки на окнах темницы, красные от крови, слез и всполохов огня лица горожан. Потом вдруг стало горько во рту, башни королевского замка вздрогнули, на короткое мгновение застыли, вытянувшись к небу в разрыве туч, и тут же занялись — уже не алым и не золотым, а зеленым пламенем, одинаково быстро обгладывающим камень и железо, ткани и живую плоть.

— Уходи и не возвращайся! Не возвращайся сюда никогда! — кричала Изабель, колотила кулаками по его груди. — Он приведет тебя на плаху, на виселицу, прямиком к могильной плите!

За несколько часов до рассвета Леви проснулся в холодном поту. В темноте, не зажигая свечу, чтобы не тревожить покой Изабель, поднес руку к тонкому платку, закрывающему нижнюю часть ее лица, потом опустил ладонь еще ближе, но и тогда не уловил ни единого выдоха.

Ее глаза были закрыты. Старуха принесла откуда-то две диковинные медные монеты, опустила на синие веки, расчесала спутавшиеся волосы Изабель и нежно смахнула с остывшей белоснежной руки залетевших с улицы мух. Леви оттолкнул ее, бросил пару золотых — старуха поймала их на лету. Потом обтер Изабель водой с уксусом, коснулся в нескольких местах увядшей кожи тряпкой, пропитанной ее любимыми маслами, переодел в чистое платье и поднял на руки. Она была тяжелой — с ней он нес на костер свое горе и ее мучения, ее хворь.

Кляча тащилась неохотно, ее до самого леса пришлось стегать прутом по выпиравшим ребрам. Влажные ветки разгорались плохо, дым бил в ноздри, трава под ногами шипела от испаряющейся росы.

Леви хотел, чтобы все было по-другому, чтобы можно было отпустить Изабель в море — привязав к ногам тяжелый камень, дать ей соскользнуть в чистую синеву, — но знал: нельзя. Изабель просила его, и он ей обещал.

К полудню он вернулся в Гавань — пропахший гарью и смертью, почему-то все еще живой.

Эрвин кивнул ему, когда заметил, а потом созвал латников и глухим голосом зачитал приказ короля.

* * *

Позже, много позже, глядя, как с меча испаряются последние капли крови — великан был не один, сразу три огромных и неприступных, как древние горы, исполина шли навстречу отряду из-за Стены, — Леви вдруг почувствовал, словно по его щеке скатилась горячая слеза.

«Братец, братец, — он помнил, как плакала в свою последнюю ночь Изабель. — Скажи, что будешь осторожен. Останься со мной».

— Теперь можешь сказать честно: ты знал? Знал и готов был умереть сам, лишь бы я погиб? — Эрвин впервые был похож на того лорда-молнию, которым в Королевской Гавани пугали детей.

Леви покачал головой. Он поклялся Изабель быть осторожным и солгал. Здесь, на чужой, мерзлой земле Севера, он бы умер, если бы не Эрвин — а Эрвин умер бы, если бы не он.

— Хорошо, — тяжелая рука легла на плечо. — Я решил верить тебе. Сначала придется выждать, не придет ли на смену этим троим новый великан, и найти людей, чтобы заделать дыру в Стене. Нельзя оставлять Речные земли без защиты. А потом я соберу силы, призову каждого верного вассала и вернусь в Королевскую Гавань. Пришло время поговорить с королем начистоту.

Он ни о чем не спрашивал и не ждал ответа, но Леви почему-то кивнул:

— Согласен.

— Пойдешь со мной? — спросил Эрвин. — Зачем тебе это? Грядет война. Король ни за что не сдастся просто так.

Леви кивнул еще раз:

— Согласен. Нечего терять, некуда идти.

* * *

Здесь, на Севере, никто не звал Эрвина лордом-молнией и не пугал его именем детей. Его любили — громко приветствовали и низко кланялись, провожали взглядами, складывали пальцы в знак от сглаза вслед. За ним шли.

Леви по-прежнему называли жрецом, хоть он и не скрывал своего имени, но уже не боялись с любопытством рассматривать его красный плащ.

Они дошли до Стены и там задержались на несколько недель — сквозь брешь внутрь пробрались великаны, которые позже разбрелись в поисках добычи по лесам. Брешь залатали, а великанов изловили, и тогда стало казаться, что тишина давит на грудь — словно где-то собирается буря, страшнее которой не видал даже самый древний старик.

На юг двинулись медленнее и осторожнее, посылая вперед себя разведчиков, и все же не убереглись: у Шутовского Брода их подстерегали люди короля.

В первый раз Эрвин умер быстро — булава проломила висок, он не успел даже закрыть глаза. Леви прикрыл их, чтобы не смотрели так укоряюще, проведя ладонью по остывавшему лбу. Он не молился, но слышал вкрадчивый шепот сотен факелов в храме Владыки Света, оседавший жирной сажей на одежде, лице, губах: «Мы служим Владыке, который есть свет, тепло и жизнь». Он наклонился еще ниже, коснулся губами губ. Эрвин вдруг зашелся кашлем, схватился за его предплечье и попытался встать.

На них смотрели во все глаза, и Леви до следующего рассвета бесцельно бродил по лесу, чтобы не видеть чужой страх, не слышать пересуды, не отвечать. Он и сам не знал, откуда взялся тот порыв.

Во второй раз Леви вытащил Эрвина из петли, затянутой рукой королевского стражника.

В третий — тонкий клинок одного из своих, подкупленного королем, вонзился под забрало, а секира другого предателя прошла сквозь плечо. Так Эрвин остался с одной рукой. Прежде чем вздрогнуть в последний раз, он дернул Леви на себя:

— Ты не веришь, а я верю — и в твоего огненного бога, и в тебя, — потом закрыл глаза и замолчал.

Каждый раз Леви все дольше дышал с ним одним воздухом, прижимался к неподатливым мертвым губам, искал внутри хоть крохотную искру огня и вытаскивал ее наружу, чувствуя, как под его прикосновением постепенно восстанавливается кровоток.

Эрвин не первый, кого ему приказали убить, даже не первый, из-за кого он ослушался приказа, но Эрвин единственный, кого Леви вернул.

* * *

Кроме них двоих оставалось слишком мало людей, но вернуться на Север с пустыми руками было нельзя: нечего терять, некуда идти.

Когда они наконец свернули к тракту, Эрвин обернулся и придержал коня:

— Мы возвращаемся в Королевскую Гавань, Леви. Ты достаточно сделал. Незачем идти за мной на смерть.

— Я кое-что знаю: в одной из башен Красного Замка, куда не пройти иначе, чем тайным ходом, хранится дикий огонь.

Эрвин не перебивал, только крепче сжал поводья.

— Если в этой башне треснет хоть один сосуд, пробежит хоть одна искра, упадет хоть одна головешка, половину города, многие кварталы с ни в чем не повинными людьми пожрет огонь. Если ты загонишь короля в угол, он предпочтет утянуть за собой их всех.

— Ты ненавидишь Гавань.

— Я помню, как сильно ее любила Изабель. Не хочу молча смотреть, как из-за моего бездействия гибнут тысячи жителей. Я и так слишком многим принес смерть.

Эрвин нахмурился, раздумывая, будто в его силах было отказать Леви в этом праве, а потом вдруг улыбнулся: скупо и коротко, словно не привык это делать.

— Тогда постарайся не умереть. Иначе кто меня вернет?

Той ночью Леви покорно закрыл глаза и не стал отгонять видения, обступившие его в темноте.

— Леви, Леви... — теперь ему снилось, это Эрвин зовет его из кромешной тьмы. Это его дыхание, его губы пахнут маковым молоком. — С каждым твоим поцелуем меня становится все меньше. Когда ты говоришь, я слышу голос огня.

Теперь Леви спал неподалеку от Эрвина и видел — сброшенные в Черноводную флаги со львами, трепещущие над башнями полотнища с единорогами, вставшими на дыбы. Изорванное молниями небо и город, в котором умерла Изабель, страшные зубы его красных бойниц, его облитых жидким огнем людей. Нанизанные на пики головы на соленом морском ветру — горевшие слепящим золотом волосы одной из них и темный затылок другой, обратившей к первой последний взгляд мертвых глаз. Голову Эрвина и свою.


End file.
